A Trickster's World Conquest
by Zuskato Zyus
Summary: War has ravaged the world, and thus, it needed a saviour in the from of a Trickster...
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, the clouds had engulfed the skies plunging it into darked blue-grayish color. raindrops were hitting the ground, some were even starting to make puddles with them increasing at a large amount.

However, down, we can see a number of people in battle, one of them stood out from the rest. Her brown colored hair, her golden-brownish eyes, her red and white kimono was wet, her expression was of fear and exhaustion, she was surrounded by an army of bandits.

'Everyone's worn out from the battle with Nobanaga, and this rain...' She thought, her soldiers exhausted, if their panting was anything to go by.

'And these bandits are strong, too. At this rate we'll lose... And we're so close to the capital.' She looked back at her soldiers and on to the bandits that surrounded them. Her eyes were close to tears, she's helpless, there was nothing she could do.

"You have no strength. No wit. You're just a plain wreak, so give up already." Nobanaga's voice reminded her.

'Yes. I'm weak, like Nobanaga said... Pathetic...' The words hurt her, yet she knew they were true.

'Like now, we'd have made it through much better, had Takeru been in command... I'm the worst, most useless, helpless...' Her mood turned bad to worst, as it seemed like all hope was lost...

'But.'

"So you knew, but didn't want to admit it. But good for you. Now you can finally give it all up and go down a different path, hahahahaha." Nobanaga's voice once again reminded her.

'But even I had a dream. I found a goal I wanted to reach and because of it, I had everyone fight, and suffer..' And if it was possible, she felt even worst.

'And for that, I need a solution, something that even I can do right now.' And there, the hope that was lost, reignited through her determination.

'I haven't done anything yet. I just can't give up here, I need to do something, something, anything! For me... For everyone!' She screamed in her mind, so much so that she didn't noticed the bandits' archers aiming their bows and reeled back their arrows.

"Lady Himiko!" Twi of her soldiers screamed getting the attention of their queen as she saw the arrows fly through the air.

'What!' She thought as the arrows drew closer yet slower as if time was going slow then it should be.

"Am I... Going to die here? Without having accomplished anything... I haven't even taken the first step towards achieving my dream...!' She concluded in her mind as tear ran down her face.

"No... No... Noooo!" She screamed in absolute disbelief, time moved normally and the arrows hastened their speed coming ever closer to Himiko and her solders, and when they were 10m away from them...

A small aruze blue fire appeared between the arrows and their targets...

*Thunder!*

*Fire Whoosh!*

*Wind Pressure!*

...The arrows were thrown off their trajectory, with the majority of them burning when in contact to the now massive aruze flames...

"Haha..." The black figure chuckled as the arrows couldn't break through their flames, Himiko was perplexed by the sudden appearance of her saviour.

'Who is it? Why did they save me?' The question went through her head, as she saw her saviour's back with her soldiers having the same surprised state, some of them were able to snap out of it and came close to their qween.

"Lady Himiko! Are you alright!"

"Who is he?"

"He came out of nowhere!"

"Is he... Is he a saviour?"

Yes.

"Yes! He is a saviour! Everyone we have been blessed by good fortune and has been saved by our saviour! Now we can show these bandits what the Himiko Army is made!" She rallied her troops causing them to shout in hope as their energy was refreshed. However, before she or her soldiers could do anything, their saviour lifted his hand stopping them.

He turned his hand slightly showing them his wavy black hair, a strange black and white bird mask covered his face leaving the mouth and forehead exposed, but what was the real eye-catching thing about his face, was his eyes, they were the color of red, crimson red color looked back at them.

He had a smirk on his face as he stared at the people he saved, they were mesmerized by his powerful gaze and yet, they felt safe under his watchful eyes, he gave them a soft smile as if he was saying, 'Rest, I can take it from here.' and so they did.

Their saviour turned his attention to the bandits, they haven't moved a muscle since he appeared, good, he wanted to see their face after he quickly dispatch them. He took a step forward causing some of the bandits to flinch and back away.

"I don't like this!"

"Something doesn't feel right! And he's bad news!"

"What do you mean! Stop whining and get him!" The bandit leader shouted to her troops snapping them out of their temporary fear, but it was all for nought, as the black haired person disappeared and reappeared behind them.

One second passed, and all of the bandits weapons were in pieces, their faces turned to their enemy and saw him put back a knife into his black trench coat, he slowly turned around smirking as he saw their feared expression.

"I'm out of here!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"I don't want to die this early in my life!" Then one by one, the bandits left, running to safety as the black haired person saw them scrambling, he let out a soft sigh as he walked to the people he saved.

Himiko, who watched the whole thing unfold held a surprised look on her face, her saviour stepped up close to her soldiers and herself, he smiled softly as he stared at Himiko.

"Who, who are you?" She asked, his smile grew slightly as he took out both his hands out of his pockets spread them wide, his red gloved flicked with the same aruze flame.

He gave one last smile before answering Himiko's question.

"I, Lady Himiko, have came aid you, for I am a Trickster Of Humanity, I am Ren Amamiya!" Ren declared as his mask erupted in blue flames prompting the same colored flames to erupt from underneath his feet. Showing them a beautiful display of a fire dance, his eyes now glowed with his smile turning into a smirk of confidence.

And thus, the story of a Trickster's World Conquest, begins...

* * *

 **This just came into my head, lol.**

 **Crossovered with, Eiyuu Senki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why am I doing this? Also I don't own anything other than the story**.

* * *

 _"Huh? What do you mean another ruin?" Ren asked as he tried to comprehend the words that he heard._

 _"It's just like before Trickster, this world is headed to a ruin the same one that would've befell your own world." A man in a black suit said, his bloodshot eyes made him seem unapproachable, his abnormally large nose, and the fact that he's taller than he would seem._

 _This is Igor, the caretaker of the Velvet Room, and servant to Philemon._

 _"So... It's just like before..?" Ren soften his voice as Igor's words started to sink in._

 _"I'm afraid so my dear Trickster." He turned his attention to the lone female of the room, her platinum blonde hair, her golden eyes softened as she stared at her inmate, Lavenza was worried, her Trickster had already went through enough._

 _Ren reassured her with a smile, a soft smile that seemed to work as Lavenza returned the smile with her own. Ren nodded turning his attention back to the long nosed caretaker. Igor's lips widen as he interlocked his fingers together._

 _"Yes, which is why we called you here once again, this world has the same distortion of the Metaverse, it's a world torn by war and anger. One organisation seems to have taken advantage of the chaos and is gathering it's strength as we speak." Igor explained as he waved his hand revealing a hologram of a white clothed person fighting and killing her opponent. Ren whined silently as he saw a person murder another person, but he knew it was inevitable, these kind of things were common in times of war, he'll just have to learn how to cope with it._

 _"This, organisation, calls itself, illuminati, their goal is to further plunge the world into ruin and possibly destroy it, and as much as i want to tell you more Trickster, sadly I can not, something is blocking our powers to gather further information." Igor apologized as he waved his hand once again showing multiple things and places of the same white clothed people killing, fighting and raiding, but then, Igor waved his hand showing an image of a brown haired girl surrounded by bandits, "However, even when this world is at war, there's still those who wish for peace, one of them this young girl right here, her name is Himiko, and her goal is to unify the states of Zipang under one banner once more."_

 _'Himiko? So... It's the Sengoku period, where all the states of Japan, or in this case, Zipang, is divided and are at war with each other, while Himiko's trying to unify them all..' Ren mused as he saw the saddened expression on Himiko's face, 'She's... Cute... Gah! Why am I thinking of that! But... She's in trouble... Eh, to hell with it.'_

 _"I'll do it." Ren declared as he stared back to Igor, and if it was possible, the caretaker's grin widen he chuckled as he clapped his hands._

 _"Excellent! Excellent! You truly are a great guest, Trickster." Igor praised as Ren saw Lavenza smile brightly at him, despite not wanting him to go through with it, she respected his decision nonetheless._

 _"Do not worry about the funds you have gathered throughout your journey, we have recreated a duplicate and is in the process of being transferred into the money acceptable in this world." Lavenza spoke up as she held her hand up showing all of the Yen, Ren was able to get on his time as a Phantom Thief._

 _"In addition to that, we have given you the ability to use your personas in the real world without the help of the Metaverse, and to add to that, you do not need to worry about having to leave your own world, no matter how long it takes. Once you finish your objective you'll wake up in your bed as if it was all a dream." Lavenza concluded. Igor waved his hand once more causing two items to materialize on top of his desk, Ren saw them and widen his eyes._

 _Infront of him were two of his primary weapons, Paradise Lost and God of a thousand demons, the knife and pistol created using both Satanael and Lucifer respectively. Ren grabbed the knife and inspected it, this knife helped save his ass so many times than he could count. Same can be said to the pistol._

 _"When will I leave?"_

* * *

 ** _*Morning*_**

Ren opened his eyes as he slowly get up from his bed and stretched his body cracking a few bones here and there. It's been only a few hours since he saved Himiko and her soldiers, she insisted on giving him his own place to stay, he politely accepted saying his thanks and slept soundly.

'I remembered, or I reminded myself unconsciously, that I'm here to stop the ruin that'll destroy this world... Even if it takes me years.' Ren said to himself as he get up the bed his feet touching the floorboards, he noticed that he wasn't dressed in his Thief clothes, instead it was his casual wear.

Ren looked through the opened sliding door of his room, he sat down on the wooden floor basking in the beautiful weather today, judging by the sun's position, it's probably around 7-9 am, the Trickster hummed softly before closing his eyes and sighed.

As much as he loved the thrill of danger, he'd settle down for peace once and awhile. Ren then thought of what Igor and Lavenza told him, right now, Illuminati isn't the only threat he'll have to deal with, he's in the Sengoku Period, Ren prior to his skirmishes in the Metaverse, has no experience when it comes to long fought battles and wars.

 **'Then, it's a good thing you have us. No? Trickster?'** One of Ren's persona's voice reached out to him, making the Trickster smile, that's right, I am thou thou art I, their experience is his experience.

 **'That's right commander! We're at your back and call!'** One of his favourite persona, Yoshitsune, added causing Ren's smile to widen. Even if he was here in this new world alone, the personas he had that were made from the bonds he made with his friends, partners and confidents, he'll never truly be alone.

In fact, Ren was so caught up in his mind that he almost didn't even hear the people outside his room.

"Lady Himiko! Are you sure you want to do this!"

"Yes!"

"But- But we could just do it ourselves!"

"No need! After all! First impressions are important! If we can win through his stomach then it's a victory for all of us!"

 _Almost_ , didn't hear them.

Ren didn't move from his position and a second passed, he was suddenly deckd out in his Thief clothes once more, huh, that's interesting, oh well.

"Ah... um.. ahem.. Excuse me!" Himiko entered Ren's room holding a tray of food in her hands, she quickly spotted her saviour and greeted him.

"Ah! Onii-Chan you're awake!" Onii-Chan?

"Hmm?" Ren hummed as he turned his head slightly to see Himiko, Ren smiled as he get up from the floor and faced her. Himiko blushed as she finally got a closer and better look at her saviour, he was very well built, lean yet firm he had just the right amount of muscles, he's red eyes bore through her own brown-goldish eyes. His wavy black hair making him look so fluffy. Like a black cat.

"Yes Lady Himiko? What is it that you need?" Ren asked, his voice was charismatic, so much so that it made the girl behind Himiko blush as well.

 **'Ah, just like before, the Trickster is famous around women.'** Arsene, Ren's initial persona, teased as he saw the blushes on the girls' faces prompting Ren to mentally faceplam, making Arsene chuckle even more.

'It's not my fault I'm charismatic, after all, I am you.' Ren shot back, evening the playing field between him and himself.

Ren, mentally shook his head and cut his connection to the Sea Of Souls, favoring the girl infront of him.

"Lady Himiko? Your spacing out." Ren waved his hand infront of the Queen, too which snapped her out of her fantasy.

"Wha! Huh! What! Oh! I'm sorry!" She blurted out dropping the tray as she flailed her arms. Ren quickly sprung forward to catch the food on the tray, he did so flawlessly catching every single food and plates.

"That was close." Ren sighed as he set the tray on his bed and stared at the flustered girl, she calmed down a bit and sighed.

"I'm sorry Onii-Chan. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Himiko apologized for getting flustered, Ren laughed it off and waved his hand.

"It's fine... But, why Onii-Chan?" He questioned, this'll definitely be a running gag in the future that's for sure.

"You are a saviour and my Onii-chan! Well you saved me and my soldiers. I only call you my Onii-chan because you protected me.." She rubbed her fingers together in embarrassment, Ren was amused by her antics, but waved it off.

"Of! I haven't introduce myself! I am Himiko! Queen of Yamatai, apart of Zipang. Onii-Chan." Himiko explained, Ren hummed, farther proving his thoughts, he is in the Sengoku Period.

"So, I am in the Sengoku Period." Ren mumbled quietly, but Himiko heard him lord and clear.

"The Warring States? Well then, your not wrong Onii-Chan, we certainly are at a warring state. I assume you know what had happened to have bring us here?" Ren nodded answering her question.

"Then you must know why I want to unify all of Zipang to make it whole again?" Himiko said, Ren nodded again, knowing full well of her intentions

"Yes I have." Which is a big mistake. Himiko's eyes widen and sparkled as she suddenly went infront of Ren.

"Then you must be interested right! If you sign up now! You'll be able to get three meals a day! And the more effort you put into your work, the better your rewards will get! Come on! Quick! Make your decision now-"

"I think it's about time I interfere." A mysterious female voice rang behind Himiko and grabbed her by the collar.

"Wha- what the! Who's holding me! And why are you holding me like some kind of cat! Put me down!" Himiko protested as she struggled to get free from the person's grasp behind her.

"Don't do that or you'll..."

And she fell...

She fell flat on her cute little butt.

"Fall... I guess it's too late for that." The person quipped.

While Himiko complained about having to feel pain in her bottom. Ren stared at the new person, Golden armor adorned her figure and she'd probably look a lot nicer if she didn't have a fiery frown on her face with the eyes to match, she radiated an aura of unrelenting force which would probably cause a lesser man to piss his pants in fear, only, Ren isn't a lesser kind of man, he's one of the best.

But what caught Ren's attention, was the new person's unnatural purple hair styled in twin tails.

"Looks like your plan to win over the Trickster Of Humanity didn't work, Himiko. The handmaids were laughing."

"Ughhh!" Don't tell me that!" Himiko began to bang her tiny fists against the woman's back.

"Ah, what a nice massage." She said without a ounce of sarcasm, her frown changing into a small smile.

"Are you saying I'm weak!? I was able to do a pushup recently, you know!"

"Huh? Just one?" Ren meant to say it in he's head, but ended up being said out loud.

"It's not like she's that weak, just that lazy." The woman replied, much to Himiko's chagrin. Then she looked at me, her expression neutral but not hostile. "It seems as though you have questions boiling inside of you, Trickster, is that right? Feel free to voice your concerns."

"Well then, who are you?" Ren asked.

"My apologies, I forgot. My name is Yamato Takeru. I used to be called Zipang's strongest warrior, but now I've retired to Yamatai."

What... Isn't Yamato Takeru a male?

As more questions popped up in Ren's head, one things for certain...

...The foods getting cold.

* * *

 **Oh look, another update, no action here unfortunately.**


End file.
